lo que quiero para navidad eres tu
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: "Ésta historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una canción de Navidad". Sakura en vísperas de año nuevo se encuentra triste por la ausencia de Shaoran deseando estar solo esta noche con el y nadie más, será que los milagros de Navidad existen.


**Di**sclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura pertenecen al maravilloso y talentoso grupo Clamp. "Ésta historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una canción de Navidad".

Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.

La canción se llama: "All I want for Christmas is you" y es la versión de Demi Lovato

Era la víspera de navidad y esa misma noche en la casa de la familia Kinomoto se encontraban reunidos los integrantes de esta misma: Fujitaka, quien horneaba unas ricas galletas de jengibre, Touya, Sakura, y Yukito a quien ya consideraban también como miembro de esta; agregándose a la congregación: la familia Daidouji (Sonomi y Tomoyo), que muy atariadas terminaban de decorar la sala y el comedor. Sakura se encontraba sentada observando en la ventana como caia la pesada nieve, como los habitantes caminaban de visita a las casas de sus familiares, su cara y su animo se encontraban taciturnos, reflexivos, pensando en "el", que hacía un par de años había regresado a Hong Kong despúes de la carta sellad, y no lo había visto más desde aquel día , hablaba con el en contadas ocasiones, ya que la escuela y sus atareadas vidas se empeñaban en alejarlos cada vez más, esa navidad solo quería estar con el, ver sus ojos ambarinos, su cabello perfectamente desordenado color chocolate, ella no quería regalos costosos, nada en especial, y por ello los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad tampoco atraían su especial atención.

En ese instante su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos llamándola:

-¡Sakura!, ¿no te gustaría venir a terminar de decorar las galletas de jengibre?

-¡Claro! Enseguida voy- dijo una sonriente ojiverde.

Pero su mejor amiga se percató que esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, no brillaban con tanta intensidad como a ella le gustaba, solo esperaba que su regalo de navidad la hiciera cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué te pasa monstruo? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?-pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto

-¡Hermano! , ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas monstruo?, además no estoy pensativa ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo la castaña con sus característicos gestos que su hermano provocaba en ella

-Porque estas derramando tu glassé por toda la mesa y tus muñecos tienen caras raras- aclaró el hermano.

-Pienso que las galletas de Sakura se ven muy lindas- trató Yukito de remediarlo todo como siempre

-No, todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño, son igual que Sakura parecen monstruos- dijo para hacer enojar más a su hermana

-Hay hermano!- dijo malhumorada la esmeralda al comprobar que lo que había dicho el chico era cierto tratando de limpiar el desastre.

En ese instante el sonido del teléfono interrumpió la guerra que estaba a punto de desatardse

-Sakura, te llaman por teléfono- dijo el padre.

En ese momento la esmeralda corrió hacia el aparato, su corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y sentía miles de mariposas en el estomago.

-Ho… Hola-

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?- esa era la voz que ella anhelaba escuchar en este día.

-Shaoran- dijo emocionada la nombrada- me da mucho gusto que llames este día, de seguro estas preparando el postre para la cena con Wei ¿no es así?

-Si, aunque hace un par de horas que lo terminamos.- respondio el chico

-Oh, ¿y tus hermanas están listas para la cena?, ¿Meiling esta contigo?, mandale saludos.- pidió la castaña

-Claro yo los hare llegar, ¿pero que tal tu vispera de navidad?, está todo tu familia verdad y Tomoyo y su madre tambien ¿no es así? 

-Si, estamos esperando a que la cena salga del horno.

-Oye Sakura ¿y que le pediste a Santa para navidad?, ¿enviaste tu carta al Polo Norte?- dijo Shaoran sabiendo que ya no eran unos niños y lo decía de forma sarcástica.

- _Si supieras que lo que quiero es más de lo que podrías saber, que amaría que hicieras mi deseo realidad y estuvieras aquí, porque todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tu, que Santa no me quiere hacer feliz con este único deseo en el dia de navidad._

-¿Entonces Sakura?- interrumpió Shaoran los pensamientos de la chica.

-Si le envié mi carta quería que callera más nieve de lo normal y parece que me lo ha cumplido, hoy esta nevando mas de lo normal- dijo la chica para no decirle a Shaoran lo que en verdad pensaba

-Sakura sabes que debes dormir temprano o Santa no te traerá lo que hayas pedido, no debes despertar aunque escuches los renos.

-Gracioso, ya no soy una niña- dijo mirando por la ventana a unos niños que alegres reían y jugaban a armar un muñeco de nieve, mirando las tintineantes luces de las casas.

En ese momento Tomoyo se encontraba cantando una canción mientras los demás la observaban, y Shaoran escucho desde el otro lado de la bocina la canción.

-Sakura la canción que está cantando Daidouji se llama: All I want for christmas is you, ¿no es asi?

-Si, la estuvo ensañando toda la semana para que saliera perfecta.

-Esta bien Sakura- dijo de pronto Shaoran- te dejo para que escuches con atención a Daidouji, mándale saludos y dile que aun canta hermoso.

-Gracias Shaoran yo le digo- dijo triste la castaña por tener que dejar al chico.

- Matta ne!, Sakura- dijo terminando el la llamada.

-Shaor… espera- grito la chica al escuchar como este colgaba- no pude decirle Feliz Navidad.

En la cena Sonomi le pregunto lo siguiente a Sakura:

- ¿Que le pediste este año a Santa, Sakura?

- _Solo quiero a Shaoran parado justo en la puerta, y pasar esta noche con él- pensó Sakura y a la vez añadió- nada en especial, tia Sonomi._

Al término de la cena Sakura se encontraba sentada al pie del árbol, mirando las luces y escuchando como los mayores chocaban sus copas al faltar 1 minuto para la navidad, y en ese instante el timbre sonó, y lo que Sakura pensaba no ver esta navidad se hizo realidad, ahí estaba el dueño de sus suspiros, Shaoran,, quien en esta ocasión lucía un traje elegante color negro, camisa color azul oscuro, la chica arremtio contra el para abrazarlo y entonces el le preguntó:

-¿Y entonces que pediste para navidad Sakura?

-Ya nada lo que quería lo tengo conmigo, porque Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tu 


End file.
